Silver the Hedgehog
Silver the Hedgehog (シルバー・ザ・ヘッジホッグ, Shirubā za Hejjihoggu) is an anthropomorphic silver-colored hedgehog, where he hails from at least 200 years into the future where his role is to protect the future by changing the problems or catastrophes in the past, thus preventing the ruination of his time. Silver is a kindhearted, positive and well-meaning individual, driven by a strong sense of justice to right the wrongs of the past to uphold peace, though he tends to be somewhat naive and immature. To aid him in his tasks to save the future, Silver makes use of his psychokinesis, an ability from his time that are considered second-nature, which allow him to levitate and control objects and himself simply with the power of his mind. He apparently has the ability to time-travel, though this is implied to be done with the assistance of future technology. His counrtpart is Sir Galahad. Appearance :Voice actor: Pete Capella (English), Daisuke Ono (Japanese) Silver wears gold cuffs that go around his wrists and legs that are just a bit higher than his gloves and boots. Cyan lines encircle the cuffs. Silver's boots are indigo colored down the side and have teal-colored tips. A white line goes straight down the middle to the teal tip. On the top of the middle of his shoe is a red gem-like adornment. The design on his gloves have a cyan circle that has a line at the bottom that goes down to his cuff. These channel his telekinetic ESP abilities through his shoes as do the ones on his gloves. In the Young Days In Present Time He is a 14 year old hedgehog with a peach skin and yellow eyes, with a weight 35 kg and his height is 100 cm. (3 ft and 3 inches). Gallery Personality Silver is best described as having "a strong sense of justice" and it is this personality trait that motivates him to head back into the past to correct the future. He also believes in standing up for those who can't stand up for themselves. This led him to accept Blaze when everybody else was teasing her for her pyrokinetic abilities. When he pursues an enemy, he does it with a relentless determination and will make alliances and rivalries very easily, which makes him easily tricked by others. He is an optimist because of that. Although seemingly serious in nature, an interview states that Silver is young and somewhat immature. Blaze comments on this several times, and he is described as being naive and insecure when he is alone. Silver is also a regular sweetheart and is always ready to protect those in need and lend a helping hand. He also seems to be somewhat cocky. Silver also has a disliking for anyone that gets in his way, which could show that Silver can be bad tempered, extremely rude, and bossy to anyone that's not helpful in his mission. When Silver is not focused on his current mission or does not have a task at hand however, he is very friendly and a good company to have around. Relationships Friends/Allies *Blaze the Cat (Best Friend) *Marine the Raccoon (Best Friend) *Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Thomas Jones *Ash Ketchum *G.U.N. **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Big the Cat **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao Family *Sir Galahad (Camelot counterpart) Neutral Rivals *Sonic the Hedgehog *Knuckles the Echidna *Shadow the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Rouge the Bat *Metal Sonic Enemies *Solaris **Mephiles the Dark **Iblis *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Jack Robotnik **Bokkun **Orbot **Cubot *Eggman Nega *Time Eater Abilities and Powers Psychokinesis Physical Abilities Techniques and Moves Attacks Transformations Super Silver Weaknesses *Silver can be quite presumptuous and naive (especially around Blaze), which could lead him up the wrong path and into trouble. *His attitude can start fights. *He sometimes tends to carry the world on his shoulders. *If he overuses his psychokinesis, Silver can become extremely fatigued, and will need to require regain its energy. *He's a bit simple minded. *He has a short temper. History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Mobians Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Speed Type Characters Category:Future